


past is past

by m74ren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies and Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, Lovers to Friends and Lovers, M/M, Previous Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m74ren/pseuds/m74ren
Summary: Harry and Draco had a brief relationship (consisting of secret, stolen kisses) in sixth year but had to end it once the war become more real. they pick it back up and begin to reconcile in their eighth year, post-war.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. The Express

“You really should get your robes on boys.” 

“Yeah yeah, its not like we have an hour left on the train or anything.” Ron replies, already annoyed with Hermione’s nitpicking, before standing to do just that. 

Harry is startled back to reality by his robes being thrown at his face and it is only due to his Seeker reflexes that his glasses don’t fall to the floor. “What’d you do that for?”

“You were in your head again and ‘Mione just left so I need someone to talk to. And she’s having us put our robes on already.” He ends his statement with much sarcasm and an eye roll for good measure. 

Harry, having been zoning off due to his friends bickering, adds some sass by saying “So that you’re lonely is my problem how?”

“Shove off, mate. Get up and get your damn robes on so ‘Mione can come back if you are just gon’ be an arse.”

Harry does, and swiftly leaves Ron to figure out his robes and searches for Hermione so she can occupy herself and Ron with some kind of school work. He finds her in the compartment with Ginny, Luna, and Neville seemingly in some sort of discussion about potions. It could be herbology, Harry really isn’t much good at either. 

Hermione is deep in conversation with Neville (must be herbology, then) so Harry decides to sit next to them and speak to Ginny about the upcoming Quidditch season. 

“Last I heard, McGonnagol wasn’t letting you Eighth years play. Something about a fair chance.”

“Well that isn’t right, she knows how bad last year was for anyone that even went! She’ll have to let us and all future Eighth years play.”

Just then, Hermione seems to recognize Harry’s existence in their compartment and begins shuffling him out back towards Ron. 

“Calm yourself Ronald, Harry had to wait for me to finish my discussion with Neville about his newfound passion for Muggle succulents and their uses.” 

“She says this stuff as if it makes any sense.” Ron replies, shaking his head. 

Harry just scoffs and goes back to thinking, leaving the two to their arguments. Once or twice they try to involve him, but they never stay on one topic long enough for Harry to catch up on what he’s supposed to have an opinion on. After the third time they do this, Harry stands and announces his need to use the washroom. 

When his friends make no acknowledgement of this, he assumes they will be occupied for the rest of the trip and decides to stay away from the compartment. 

He wanders past the compartment with Ginny, Luna, and Neville but sees that Neville is taking notes on some kind of cactus and the girls seem at peace with Ginny stroking Luna’s silver hair where her head is laid in her lap. Harry keeps moving past the pair and their suddenly studious friend to get to the bathroom, which he hadn’t been lying about needing to use. 

After relieving himself, he exits the bathroom only to become face to face with one Draco Malfoy. 

They’re both silent for a few seconds before Harry looks around, grabs Malfoy’s wide eyed face and pulls him into the bathroom. Malfoy lets out a surprised squeak as he is manhandled (quite literally) and shoved forcefully against the wall. Harry lunges at him and swallows the squeak, responding with a deep groan. 

All too soon, Harry is pulling away and when Malfoy tries to follow, Harry pushes him back. 

“You can’t shove me against the wall to kiss me and then be peeved when I want to keep kissing you. That’s just not fair.”

“Yeah, well… we shouldn’t be doing this. It ended badly last time and with how my life is it will again.”

“Potter what the hell are you on about? Last time we stopped because a war happened to be starting and you had to go off to wherever you went last year with your little pals…” he stops at this, and Harry shrinks a little when he seems to have realized something. “And ‘with how your life is’ you would have to be quite daft not to realize that every person has had shite luck. Especially at Hogwarts. Your misfortune can’t even NEARLY compare to the lives of us Slytherins.”

Throughout this speech, Harry still has Malfoy pinned to the wall. At this point, it is best to let him rant until he is finished, but Harry feels awkward just standing against him so he backs off. 

“What are you doing? Are you even listening?”

“Yes I’m listening! I can’t very well focus pressed up against you though.”

Malfoy has the audacity to smirk at that, which of course Harry finds insanely attractive and therefore distracting. He practically has to shove Malfoy back against the wall and kiss the smirk right off of his stupidly handsome face. 

They both groan when their mouths meet again. 

This time, Harry can’t find it in himself to pull away. They only stop when they hear the trolley woman come down the hall telling kids to get their robes on as they are only 10 minutes away. 

Harry rests his forehead on Malfoy’s and catches his breath, muttering a select few words that have Malfoy giggling (giggling! can you believe it?) and saying “Hush with such language, you’ll tarnish me” which sends them both into a fit of giggles. 

Eventually Harry is able to collect himself and tell Malfoy he will “see ya ‘round” before exiting the bathroom to return to his friends in his compartment.


	2. The Carriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco’s POV picking up from the last chapter

Draco is left stunned when Potter leaves him so callously. He knows he shouldn’t be, it is Potter after all, but he would have thought there would be at least a little hesitation. 

Pride bruised, he returns to his compartment in the opposite direction of Potter’s only to recive a knowing look from Pansy. 

“Well, which poor bloke was it this time?”

“Sod off, Parkinson.”

“Ooooo, difficult subject? Gryffindor then. But which one… I’m guessing he’s of age and probably not pureblood given your history, which eliminates almost nobody.”

“Seriously, shove off.”

“So I’m right… interesting. Eighth year?”

“...no.”

“Yes. Perfect then. Can’t be Weasley, he’s a pureblood and a Weasley, probably not Thomas or Finnigan, as I hear they’ve been shagging for years now, so that leaves Longbottom and Potter. Both are significantly below your standards, you're really not making this easy for me.”

Blushing terribly, Draco sits and is tortured. He didn’t think he would die at the ripe age of 17 due to embarrassment but that may just happen. Slowly and painfully. “Please stop. Pansy I beg of you. You’re the only other snake left in our year and I would hate to have to kill you.”

“Death threat, that’s fine. We’ve dealt with worse. Anyway, although Longbottom has become less terrible, he is still no match for your forever obsession, Harry James Potter!”

“SHUT UP PANSY!”

This time, she listens. Draco never raises his voice, always seeming to be above such trivial things as “feelings.” 

“I’m sorry, Pans, really. I’m just fed up with him right now. Please leave it alone, at least for a while. I know you couldn’t stand dropping it entirely.”

She gives a resolute nod before standing, closing the windows and opening the door to their compartment, and dragging a disgruntled Draco by the wrist to the front of the train so they can get off first in order to “get good seats” because for the first time in Draco's Hogwarts career he is not intimidating or powerful. Truthfully, all he has wanted is to have a normal year, but between his father’s pressure and his… whatever with Potter, he has had a far from average schooling. In the beginning he was practically a gang leader, what with Crabbe and Goyle following him around everywhere, doing everything he said to do. 

By the time Pansy has pulled a stroppy Draco to the front of the train it has stopped moving and Hagrid can be heard directing the First years towards the boats. 

“He doesn’t even have do yell, does he? The great oaf.”

Draco rolls his eyes at Pansy’s statement but says nothing. Instead, he steps in front to drag her to the first carriage he sees. Pansy becomes even harder to pull along once she sees what is pulling the carriage. 

“Wh… Draco, what are those?”

“Huh? Oh, I forgot you couldn’t see the thestrals before. Yeah, you can only see them once you see death.”

Pansy looks stricken at this information. “Wait- you saw them before now? How? I’d always assumed they were invisible horses somehow… Who did you see die?” She stops speaking and bows her head at the glare she receives. 

The pair get in the carriage, both facing forward but for different reasons. Pansy does not trust these creepy horses and does not want her back to them, while Draco just wants to be close to his best friend. 

Pansy doesn’t notice Draco moving towards her until he is practically in her lap, at which time she scoffs and pushes him down into it. He hums as their own signal of thanks (they would never do something so pedestrian as to say it aloud) and settles in for the short(ish) ride up to the castle. 

As they begin to slow, Pansy hauls Draco to sitting. Draco protests, but realizes if he waits longer people may see them and think he is vulnerable or weak. He allows himself to be pulled up and soon they find themselves walking into the Great Hall, but Draco is stopped when Pansy suddenly stops walking. He looks up to see a sixth table, the same size as the head table, at the front of the Hall. McGonagall, standing at the podium, has a voice amplifying charm and directs the Seventh and Eighth years to the new table, while telling everyone else to proceed to their house tables as per usual. 

There is a slight mess of people as they take in the change in the Great Hall, but a stern look from the new Headmistress is all it takes for the oldest students to get moving to the new table. Draco and Pansy seat themselves at the far end of the table, near the Slytherin one, and Pansy watches as students file into the Hall get as confused as they were. Draco keeps his head down and tries to hide in his robes the best he can, not wanting to see the faces people are sure to be giving him. 

Pansy leans into his ear and says “Stop being an arse, people don’t care. Get your damn head up before Potter and his gang get over here.”

This makes Draco shoot his head up so fast he almost knocks Pansy over in his haste. Sure enough, Potter leads his friends over too close to Draco to be comfortable (which is a sentiment Weasley sure seems to agree with, before Granger gives him a smack on the back of his head for what Drack can only assume she considers being ‘rude’). Draco doesn’t put his head back down like he would very much enjoy for that would be even more embarrassing. He does however turn away from Potter and searches the head table and all of the new staff.


	3. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of non-canonical bits in this chapter to make the future make sense

Hermione and Ron finally stop bickering once they see the carriages. Seems like they're not the first to only now be able to see them, as there is the beginnings of a traffic jam in front of them like Harry has never seen. Harry is exhausted, and frankly just wants to go to the dormitory so he can sleep. 

He walks through the crowd, and everyone clears for him. He really hates that, but now it means he will be able to move through faster so it’s alright with him. Hermione and Ron must follow, for they are soon in the carriage across from him whispering about something. He closes his eyes and seemingly seconds later he opens them to see he is already at the gates. He lifts himself off the seat and walks into the Hall, barely stopping to listen to McGonagall speak about the new table and the fact that he should sit there before spotting Malfoy and walking straight over to him. He realizes that is stupid just before he gets there and sits a few meters away. Apparently, Ron and Hermione had been close on his tail and were closely followed by Ginny, Luna and Neville. Everyone sits and Harry turns towards the head table (not out of some newfound commitment to the staff, but rather not wanting to be bothered). 

He sees only five new faces. Well, three are not new teachers, but had not been here when Harry last had. Slughorn is back, assumingly to teach Potions, Trelawny is back for Divination, and (not surprisingly for Harry) Remus is back to teach DADA. The new people are Sirius (now teaching Transfiguration) and the first truly new teacher that Harry doesn’t know. 

“She must be Binns’ replacement.” He hears from behind him, and it is safe to assume Hermione is right yet again. This new woman is quite young looking with short, curly purple hair and a multitude of piercings and tattoos. Harry likes this woman already, just because she is the opposite of Binns in every way he can think of. 

While students continue to file into the Great Hall, Harry tries as hard as he can not to look at Malfoy. He can’t. He would love to, but he can’t. Malfoy is very nice to look at. He stopped slicking his hair back this year, and it’s been driving Harry crazy with its loose blond curls. His eyes, somehow silver, could have Harry mesmerized for absolute ages. He’s also gotten taller since last year, now he’s about 10 centimeters taller than Harry, perfect for-

“Welcome, Hogwarts students. As you can tell, this year is different from years past. Change has been due for a while, and the need for an eighth year of students spurred this on. This year, and for future years, the Great Hall will be laid out like this with a table for the eldest and youngest students in the front. Speaking of those students, bring them in now, Hagrid.”

Harry turns around when the doors open and Hagrid strides in, followed by what must be a dozen children. Hagrid ushers them to the table in front and they all seem to take up the smallest amount of space they can as they fill empty seats. Hagrid takes his seat, and McGonagall continues speaking. 

“Now everyone is seated, I would like to introduce the first main schedule change of the year. Many of you may be expecting a Sorting ceremony, but that will not happen this year. There has been enough division from the war that it has been decided to eliminate the concept of houses for first and last years. Second through sixth years will continue to have houses, and from next year on students will be sorted at the beginning of their third term.”

She pauses, and it allows for several concerned voices to chime in, complaining about the house and Quidditch cups, common rooms, and more that Harry cannot hear. 

“If you are quite finished,” McGonagall remarks, to which silence is given, “there will still be Quidditch. There will be a league for first years, one for seventh and eighth years, and one between the houses. Teams will be arranged later on for the new leagues and the house league. There will not be a house cup, nor any point system, though each teacher will be able to reward or punish a student how they see fit, save anything unethical. Each house, along with first years and seventh/eighth years, will get a common room. Seventh and Eighth years will be allowed in their previous common rooms, along with being allowed to join their peers in other houses as long as they can get in. And now, let’s eat!”

Cheers erupt from the student body and some of the staff before food appears and the hall quiets only slightly due to everyone becoming focused on their hunger. 

Harry is glad to have a reason not to speak, though he doesn’t eat much. Ron doesn’t notice, though that's not surprising considering how focused he is on his own food, but Hermione does. 

“You need to eat more, Harry.”

“I’m full,” at Hermione’s look he adds “I’m just tired from the ride here.”

Still skeptical but not about to object to what must be the most words she has gotten consecutively from Harry since the end of the last year, she lets it go. 

McGonagall dismisses the houses to their dormitories once dinner has been cleared and the staff have been introduced. Wallgren is the name of the new History of Magic teacher, apparently she is American. Remus, it turns out, has taken over from McGonagall as Gryffindor head of house and therefore accompanies the students to the tower. Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwick do the same with the other houses, leaving the oldest and youngest students in the Great Hall. Hagrid, McGonagall, and Sirius also stay while all other staff leave. 

“Now, as you students are not in a house, you will need an adult leader. So, newly appointed Sirius Black will be the head of the Seventh and Eighth years and Professor Hagrid is the head of First years. They will lead you to your new common rooms.”

Harry knows many must doubt Sirius’ ability to lead the house, but he is just happy to have his godfather at Hogwarts. Even better that he is a teacher and head of house. Sirius stands first and the Seventh years are quick to follow, along with Eighth years (though slower).

Sirius leads them through the castle and to the third floor where their common room is. He has Ginny walk up to the portrait of a sphinx and say her year, which the portrait responds with “In the first year of your education, why was there great misfortune?”

Ginny freezes briefly before saying “Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.”

The sphinx portrait slides upward to reveal a large open room filled with grey shades of furniture and lilac accents. Lilac rug, lilac pillows. The walls are white, and the floor is dark wood, almost black. There is seating all around the room in the form of armchairs and tables, and there is a huge fireplace with three sofas and four armchairs. On a table in front of the biggest window in the center of the back wall there is a large vase filled with many scarlet, green, yellow, blue, and white flowers.

Harry hears a quiet “Bloody hell...” from Ron next to him and has to agree. This room is quite different from the cozy fullness of the Gryffindor common room. 

“So this is your new common room,” Sirius says. “Boys dormitory down the hall to the left, girls the same on the right. Go ahead and choose a bed anywhere in there once I leave. You guys can please call me Sirius, or Professor Sirius or whatever, as long as you don’t call me anything to do with Black. Half of you are technically adults, but you all have more freedom than the younger years. You are allowed to go to Hogsmeade whenever you have free time, use the Quidditch pitch whenever it is free, and there is no curfew as long as you don’t keep younger students up. Now, I’m done being ‘responsible’ which has strangely never been a word used to describe me, go find your beds and sleep in them.”


	4. The Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco runs into some slight problems when it comes to the dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s been a while, sorry. i was super busy but im all good now so here we go, back into it!

While his cousin was talking, Draco and Pansy had been moving towards the boys dormitory because Pansy finds it very important that Draco get first pick of bed. Whyever she thinks that matters, Draco doesn’t know. 

Surprisingly, nobody seems to care that Pansy accompanies Draco into the boys dormitory as soon as they are dismissed. Pansy seems more excited than Draco to find Draco “the best spot,” which turns out to be the closest bed to the door on the left side. Once he sits on the bed, his trunk appears. Pansy does not allow him to rest for even a second before pulling him back down the hallway to the common room, where he notices Granger pestering Potter for something, and then they’re off to the girls dormitory. 

Pansy selects one of the few beds left and does not seem to notice the glares that are being shot towards Draco. He is not only a boy in the girls dorm, but also a Death Eater that is not truly welcome at Hogwarts. 

One of the glares he receives is from the Weaselette. Not surprising there, she has lost a brother in the war and needed someone to blame for it. Next to her is Lovegood who is now walking towards Draco. Oh no. 

“Hello Draco!”

“Hey,” he replies, having to stop himself from calling her Looney. 

“You know this is the girls dormitory, yes?”

“Yes I do, Pansy dragged me here and I have actually no control over her.”

“Okay!”

With that, Lovegood goes back to her conversation with an irritated Weasley, leaving a very confused Draco in her wake. 

“Well, that was strange. But then, what would we have expected with Looney?”

“Don’t call her that.” Draco snaps at her in a hushed tone. 

“Wha- Looney? Well why not?”

“It’s not- forget it. Just don’t call her that.”

“So after seven years you just now have a problem with it that you can’t tell me? No way. Spill.”

“I don’t want to get into it, Pans. Please. Not now.”

“Nope. Come sit by me and I’ll even put a silencing charm up but you are talking.”

Draco huffs at this, but knows from experience that arguing with Pansy when she is this insistent is futile. 

Draco climbs onto Pansy’s bed and as soon as he has passed the curtains, Pansy draws them closed and puts up the promised charm. 

“Don’t get all shy with me now, Dray. Come here and talk to me.”

With this, Draco gives in and moves to lay his head in Pansy’s lap. She sighs and runs her hands through his now fluffy hair. 

“I- I- I just… I’m not the same person I was in previous years, Pans. I’m try- trying to be different, better. 

At this, Pansy finally stops talking. Draco can tell it won’t be for long though, so he quickly takes his leave with a stunned Pansy behind him. 

Great, you just had to spill out everything at the first chance you got. Well done. Now you’ll have to have a “talk” with her about it when she inevitably hunts you down before dinner - the exact conversation you’ve been avoiding and purposely ignoring the whole summer. 

Draco is cursing himself the entire fast-paces walk back to his dorm and only stops when he is standing in front of his bed and sees who has taken the bed right next to his. 

“Potter, why are you here?”

“Because this is my bed,” he gets in reply, the infuriating git can’t possibly be serious. “I thought you could have figured that out.”

Oh, Draco is going to kill him. 

“Yes, I had in fact realized that. My question, however, was pertaining to why in the hell is your bed next to mine?”

“Oh, that’s because it was the only one left by the time I got up here. Well, except for the one right on my other side, but as soon as we heard that was your bed, Ron ran to that one. So, this is mine now.”

Of course Potter is the only one who wouldn’t want to be as far from Draco as possible. He’s the one who’s not disgusted by him or mad that he was allowed to stay out of Azkaban, let alone come to school like most people feel. Potter isn’t like that. He doesn’t hold grudges, and he’s never spiteful or out for revenge. 

Potter is different. 

No no no no no! Stop thinking about him like that. He’s the same arrogant, attention seeking prick he has been since first year. 

“Dr- erm, Malfoy, you okay? You’ve been staring at me for ages.”

Shit, “Uh… yeah, I’m fine. Just, tired I guess. Night, Potter.” He is gathering his pajamas and toothbrush to go to the restroom and get ready for bed when he hears Potter sputtering doubt at him. 

“It’s barely 8:30! You’re going to bed already?”

“Yes, actually. So shove off and let me.” He says, his way to the washroom blocked by Potter standing right in front of him.

Potter seems to realize where his body is and moves to sit down on his bed, and Draco heads to the ensuite bathroom which he soon finds out has three shower stalls, five toilets, and five sinks. He neglects to use the shower - he will not be showering in the dorm if he can help it. Not with his marvelous reputation and history with nearly every student, along with scars old and new (several courtesy of Potter, either from whatever spell he used in sixth year or if his actions caused Draco’s father to punish him).

Draco emerges into a dorm much quieter than the one he left - almost all of the boys had cleared out (presumably to the new common room), leaving only a boy from Hufflepuff, Potter, and his Weasel buddy. How convenient, Draco thinks. Just the one person I was hoping to be gone is still here, sitting on his bed listening to Weasley talk about something or other but watching Draco come out of the restroom with very little clothes. 

In reality, Draco is wearing an appropriate outfit considering he is walking just about 20 steps before closing the curtains around his bed and going to sleep. But around Potter, Draco’s mind goes haywire and all sense goes out the window. He can feel a blush creep up his neck at Potter’s eyes on him and hustles to get into the safety of his four-poster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll be moving between this fic and my other current fic titled “Pretty in Purple” with little to no pattern so they will both be updated but im not sure when, should be pretty regular starting now ;)


	5. update

just wanted to say sorry for leaving this fic for so long... school started and life got crazy. 

uh anyway sorry again and lmk if anyone wants me to continue this? probably wont be anytime soon because school is in full swing rn but maybe i’ll come back to it if anyone wants me to idk


End file.
